


A Call From Someone Underneath

by Imgayforthebaes



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayforthebaes/pseuds/Imgayforthebaes
Summary: Principal and Baldi are just having a nice teacher work day, but something comes up.





	A Call From Someone Underneath

As the sun arose, Baldi and The Principal laid in their shared bed, closely together as if not wanting to separate.

Baldi had slowly parted his eyelids, blinking a bit to Adjust to the new lighting in his and Principal's room. He looked over to the lover that was snoring peacefully, Baldi smiled and started to stroke the others hair he so had wanted on his own head. 

The other's snoring soon stopped and Baldi drew is hand back quickly, worried that he had disturbed the other's sleeping.

Soon he could hear a light chuckle, Baldi blushed in embarrassment.

"Love, I was enjoying your touch, why stop?"

"I thought I disturbed you, sorry-" 

The Principal ignored his lovers excuse and quickly kissed him. Baldi melted into the kiss and soon returned the motions. The kiss grew heated and the both males grew hotter.

Until a surprising call came from underneath.

Principal pulled up the blanket covering their half naked bodies, and he saw the thing that made it's call.

"Oh~, your little toy wanted to play too?" The Principal questioned as he looked back at the other who was redder than a tomato.

"A-ah.. Don't tease me like that-" he soon closed his eyes tight and cutted himself off from finishing his sentence as a moan came out instead. 

Baldi opened one eye up to look at what made him make such lewd sound. He suddenly jumped and his eyes flew opened. He could see his lover sucking him off.

The principal sucked the tip as he bobbed his head.

Slurping noises and soft grunts filled the room, Baldi was getting very close to his climax, before The Principal had suddenly stopped his motions and got on top of Baldi.

Baldi was blushing and panting while gripping the sheets. 

"W-why did you stop-" "I want to put it in you."

The Principal said giving his answer quickly. 

Baldi gulped then nodded slowly , approving the other's wishes.

The Principal grabbed some lube and poured some on his fingers. 

"I'm gonna prep you, so it won't hurt. Ok?"

Baldi nodded nervously.

And soon The Principal thrusted in a finger, Baldi held back a moan. The stretch hurt but felt good too, the other thrusted his finger more before adding more and more until Baldi was prepped enough.

He slowly took out his fingers which made a nasty sounding pop and slicked on some lube onto his cock,  
And propped his tip on the others hole.

The Principal kissed baldi, to make sure he was relaxed then thrusted into him.

Baldi had almost screamed into the other's mouth, he gripped the sheets hard and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shhh, it's ok love, I got you." The Principal cooed to the other and gave him kisses on his neck.

The Principal waited until he heard a faint "you can move now."

The bigger male started to thrust into the other slowly as if not to break him.

"Ah, faster-" Principal started to pick up his pace. And the other letted out more moans.

"O-oh god, I can't nngh.. I think I'm gonna c-ummm!"

'G-go ahead love, Mm.. I don't mind."

Baldi clawed at the other's back trying to grip something but also wanted to get closer.

They both said each other's names when reaching climax then rested by each other.

"I love you." Baldi said.

"I love you too" The Principal replied back.

He didn't want tommorow to come. Only to cuddle with his cute sweetheart and never leave his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic of this fandom. Honestly I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't do another fandom XD.
> 
> Edit: btw sorry that its short :') didn't have much ideas. And I'm not good at writing smut :''')


End file.
